


Surviving Weiss 101

by Inkaneity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Poly, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaneity/pseuds/Inkaneity
Summary: In which Ruby is conveniently missing while Blake and Yang can somehow share telepathic thoughts and manages to survive an encounter with an Enraged Weiss.Fluffiness and comedy ahead, you have been warned.





	Surviving Weiss 101

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a delight to write, hope you enjoy it as much as I did! 
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked and what you want to see next! It keeps me going and writing more. RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum.  
> Enjoy!

_“Yang!”_ A high pitched screech pierced through the quiet morning as Weiss stormed into the dorm, her face flushed with anger. Stumbling out of the bed in shock, Yang fumbled to sit up on the floor and nearly knocked over the stacks of books holding the upper bed in place. She groaned and rubbed sleep from her eyes, turning to the fuming girl standing in front of her. “Whoa princess, what’s the big deal?” 

“What’s the _big deal_?” Weiss shrilled, her voice climbing impossibly higher and pointed her finger furiously at Yang. “Do you know how much trouble you could’ve gotten into? Dust, do you _always_ need me to clean up after you?

Alarmed, Yang held up her hands placatingly, wincing as Weiss ripped into her. “Hey slow down, princess! What are you talking about?” She turned desperate, questioning eyes to the upper bunk where Blake was now sitting up as well and watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. _Do you know what’s going on?_ Blake glanced at Yang and shook her head quickly, confusion clear in her face. 

 _“Blake Belladonna!”_ Blake jolted at the sound of her name being yelled and flinched, noticing that Weiss’s fury was now directed at her. Slowly retreating deeper into her bed, Blake glanced at the door and mentally prepared to make a break for it. Weiss caught her look and her gaze sharpened. “Don’t even think about it! I expected better from you, Blake!”   

“ _Weiss!_ Just tell us what it is!” Yang blurted out, bewildered by the whole situation. 

“I found your underwear lying in the top floor of the library along with Blake’s bra! _What were you guys thinking?”_

It took a second for her words to sink in. Then it slowly clicked in their minds as understanding finally dawned upon them. _Oh. That._

Shooting a _oh-shit_ look at Blake, Yang slowly stood up and brushed herself off, tentatively reaching out to touch Weiss’s arm and explained haltingly. “Well... Weiss... You see, Blake and I...”

“It was an accident.”

Heavy silence descended upon the room.

 _What._  

Twisting her head to stare at Blake with a flabbergasted expression, Yang tried to communicate with Blake with her lilac eyes. _What the heck are you saying?_

Blake stared back, her amber eyes glinting. .... _Just go with it._

Jerking her head back, Yang gave Weiss her biggest, widest Xiao-Long grin. “T-That’s right! It was just an accident, Weiss. We didn’t mean to leave you out of it.” Yang assured unconvincingly, patted the back of the agitated girl in an attempt to calm her down. Shooting frantic glances at Blake who was climbing down her bunk, Yang silently pleaded for back up.

“An accident? Do you two honestly think me a fool?” Weiss gritted out, her pale blue eyes flashing in anger. 

Yang blinked dumbly at Weiss. If Yang wasn’t so worried about whether she’ll live to see the next day, she would be seriously turned on right now. Weiss was already devastatingly beautiful when she was her usual frigid self, but right now? Her sharp blue eyes were alight with a fiery passion that made Yang’s breath catch _._   _Whoa there brain, more of that later. Survival now._

Thankfully, Blake somehow materialised behind Weiss and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning Weiss around to face her instead. 

“Weiss. We love you and we would never willingly leave you out.” Blake coaxed softly, lightly cupping Weiss’s face and her bright amber eyes met stubborn pale blue ones. 

“T-that’s not what I meant! You two are adults and this sort of behavior is -”

“Are you upset that we kissed without you?" Blake interrupted, the corner of her lips lifting into a teasing smirk. Her cat ears twitched imperceptibly, signalling to Yang to stop standing there like an idiot and do _something_.  

“ _What?_ N-no! I’m just tired of -”

“Yeah, princess! If you felt left out you could’ve just told us!” Yang chipped in gleefully, finally catching on. Stepping into Weiss’s space, she wrapped strong arms around Weiss from behind and leaned down to nuzzle her neck affectionately before Weiss could react. “We’ll make it up to you.”

A dark flush slowly creeping up her neck, Weiss struggled to keep herself from shivering as she stuttered indignantly. “W-whatever nonsense that you two are trying to pull, this doesn’t c-change anything!” Unfazed, Blake smiled fondly at her two girlfriends in front of her and appreciated the view of Yang dusting kisses along Weiss’s neck. “Come on, Weiss... we said we’ll make it up to you.” Blake lowered her voice into an intimate whisper, licking the delicate shell of Weiss’s ear and catching a slight hitch in Weiss’s breath. Blake purred seductively into her ear. “We know how much you _love_ being between us like this.” Sufficiently robbed of her ability to speak, Weiss gasped and let out a quiet moan, her face flushed in arousal and embarrassment. Shivers racked her body as Yang continued to tease her sensitive neck with her lips and tiny nips of her teeth. Panting lightly, Weiss blindly reached behind her to slide her hand into Yang’s hair, feeling pleasurably trapped by Yang’s unrelenting strength and Blake, who was pressed up against her front and currently placing open mouthed kisses along the other side of her neck. _Oh fuck._ Her pupils blown wide, Weiss struggled to form a coherent sentence, her palm resting against Blake’s collar bone while the fingers in Yang’s hair clenched and unclenched, breathless desire warring with residual anger as indecision played out across her beautiful features. 

Weiss was _overwhelmed_ with sensory overload, experiencing two distinct sensations along her hypersensitive nerves as her girlfriends smothered her with neck kisses. Pushing lightly against Blake, Weiss gasped out breathlessly, her legs feeling weak. “Yang... Blake... S-stop”. Blake reluctantly pulled back, licking her lips hungrily and her amber eyes taking on a predatory glint. Swallowing at the sight, Weiss tried to regain her breath as Yang gently kissed her temple which secretly made her heart skip. She untangled her hand from Yang’s hair and pressed it firmly against Yang’s collar bone, her other hand on Blake’s. Taking in a calming breath, she fixed her best glare on both of them, switching her glare between them as she groused irritably. “You two are going to be the death of me.” 

Yang opened her mouth, presumably to make a stupid pun but Weiss cut her off, scowling. “I mean it. I’m not your caretaker so stop getting yourselves into trouble. Am I clear?” She finished with a dignified air, looking at them expectantly. Satisfied with their reluctant nods, Weiss softened and gently pressed a kiss to their lips, one at a time. Sighing emotionally, she averted her eyes and quietly admitted with a blush. 

“Good, because I love you both too.” 


End file.
